


嵐の前~Before The Storm

by verlirene



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, UGM!AU, gagal move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Karena cinta Wu Shixun memangsebesaritu dan patah hatinyasesakititu.Sebuah kisah sampingan dari seri "EXO dengan kearifan lokal" dengan seting sebelum "Triangle".





	嵐の前~Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Anak EXO dan Seventeen milik Tuhan dan orangtua dan semua yang sayang mereka. Brand EXO dan Seventeen punya agensi terkait. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Oh, juga mungkin sebaiknya kalian-kalian lihat [ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1RSNr3q3Ls) dan [ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWT4GjHxEnA) untuk tahu bagaimana suasana ospek di masa itu. Di video (nampaknya) cuacanya mendung sih. Tapi karena ini fiksi, jadi suka-suka yang nulis aja. //YE Ini berhubungan erat dengan ospek ( _well_ di UGM kita nyebutnya PPSMB Palapa, atau PPSMB, atau _simply_ Palapa aja, sih...), jadi ya, gitu. #lolwhut
> 
>  _Timeline_ dari cerita ini adalah saat duo SeKai semester tiga (ya beberapa hari di awal semester tiga). Jadi ini satu semester sebelum Triangle karena di cerita yang [itu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7741090), Shixun dan Jongin sudah semester empat.

_“Di dalam persatuanmu… jiwa seluruh bangsaku…. Kujunjung kebudayaanmu, kejayaan Nusantara….”_

Wu Shixun memandang sosok para anggota UKM Paduan Suara Mahasiswa yang diproyeksikan melalui layar raksasa di tengah lapangan Grha Sabha Pramana dengan takjub, sama seperti ribuan mahasiswa baru yang kini tengah dijemur oleh para panitia ospek universitas. Shixun toh, takjub bukan karena ia terkesima dengan keindahan suara milik para anggota saat menyanyikan hymne universitas. Hanya saja… ia tidak tahu bahwa peribahasa ‘selangkas betik berbuah’ akan sangat _nyambung_ dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Dalam tepuk tangan yang ia layangkan bagi performa anak PSM, ia mengingat masa setahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih dalam salah satu momen bahagianya: dapat tinggal di tempat yang sama lagi dengan kakaknya, diterima di universitas yang sama dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya, dan… punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan gebetan. Tapi itu _dulu_ , masa setahun lalu yang nampak jauh dan ingin Shixun kubur dalam-dalam saja di ingatan. Kalau sekarang, sih, dia cukup menikmati saja bagaimana rasanya jadi anak tahun kedua jurusan Sejarah di Fakultas Ilmu Budaya. Kebetulan dia memutuskan pulang lebih cepat demi kelancaran  KRS  dan  karena ada kerjaan juga, jadi dia punya waktu untuk melihat kehebohan  Palapa tahun ini.

Setelah penampilan anggota PSM, kemudian prosedur standar. Dari pidato dan pembuatan formasi yang membuatnya makin kasihan pada anak-anak baru. Maksudnya, dia **pernah** menjadi bagian dari itu semua. Memakai jubah almamater dan caping warna-warni, lalu dijemur seharian di  GSP, mendengarkan pidato yang sebenarnya kalau dipikir kelewat idealis dan tidak masuk di akal, lalu apalagi? Shixun kadang tidak menyangka kalau tahun lalu dia bisa seantusias itu dalam sebuah acara yang sebenarnya nirfaedah di matanya. Bagian paling seru dari Palapa hanya pembentukan formasi. Rasanya bangga entah mengapa kalau bisa ambil bagian dalam formasi yang selalu diliput oleh koran nasional.

Tujuan Shixun menunggu di pinggir GSP ini sebenarnya simpel: hanya ingin jadi ojek antar-jemput seorang Kim Jongin yang baru saja manggung, menyanyikan beberapa lagu wajib Palapa dengan rekannya sesama anggota PSM, walau tentu saja, suara sohibnya itu tidak akan terdengar jelas bila dibandingkan _ace_ PSM seperti Mas Kyungsoo si kakak tingkat kesayangan Jongin atau Mas Jongdae si anak Psikologi yang (menurut Jongin) suaranya memang sudah bagus dari sononya. Tapi, sudah ditunggu dari tadi dan Jongin masih belum datang juga.

(Sesungguhnya Shixun hanya tidak tahu kalau anak-anak PSM memang tidak bisa pergi sebelum acara selesai.)

Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Perutnya lapar karena hanya makan pagi indomie goreng satu bungkus, setelah itu belum makan lagi sementara sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Shixun bahkan jadi tidak bisa menikmati lantunan lagu daerah yang dinyanyikan para mahasiswa baru dengan lantang. Untunglah, rasa laparnya terobati karena terpesona melihat bagaimana anak-anak baru membentuk formasi logo ASEAN di tahun ini. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendengar mengenai formasi ini dari banyak orang: di zaman kakaknya, mereka membuat formasi bendera Indonesia (yang menurut Shixun biasa banget); di angkatannya, mahasiswa baru membuat logo garuda pancasila, lalu tahun ini… logo ASEAN? Shixun harus angkat jempol untuk panitia yang makin hari makin kreatif.

.

“Sehunnie~”

Yang merasa punya nama sama sekali tidak senang saat mendengar hal itu. Bukan hanya tidak beranjak, Shixun bahkan tidak tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia sudah capek menunggu dan kepanasan, kalau saja Jongin ini tahu.

“ _Suwi men kon. Wis ngelih ki lho._ ”

Jongin hanya cengar-cengir. “Sori,” gumamnya, “Ya aku nggak ngerti _nek_ bakal _suwi_.”

Shixun menghela napas, dia sudah kehilangan semangat bahkan untuk bicara. Panas dan rasa bosan membuat tenaganya menguap entah ke mana. “ _Alesanmu cuk_ ,” gumamnya. “Ya udah, makan yuk. Tapi kamu yang bayar.”

Jongin gelagapan. “Lha—kok aku?!”

“Bayarin atau pulang sendiri ke kosan.”

“Tapi kamu ke sini pake motorku ‘kan?!”

Shixun tidak tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kesal Jongin. “Iya,” jawabnya singkat. “Makanya, beliin makan atau balik sendirian ke kosan, motormu kupakai buat berangkat kerja juga.”

Jongin, dengan wajah Shixun di hadapannya yang nampak lelah dan jengah, kesulitan menilai apakah sohibnya kali ini serius atau bercanda. Tapi, rasa-rasanya seram juga kalau motornya dibawa pergi Shixun seharian. Pasalnya, dia tahu kalau kadang si bungsu keluarga Wu ini bisa pulang jam dua atau jam tiga pagi karena diajak rekan kerjanya makan. Jongin pun akhirnya menyerah. “Oke oke, mau makan di mana nih kita?”

Dan seketika tampang lelah Shixun berubah jadi senyum dengan sinar mata berbinar-binar. “PH yak. Lagi pengin _garlic bread_ nih.”

Jongin batal merasa bersalah. “ _Aji mumpung tenan kon._ ”

Walau sudah ngedumel sedemikian rupa, Shixun tahu tabiat Jongin. Lagipula, dia yang di depan sehingga dia bisa memutuskan mereka mau makan di mana kendati Jongin bersikeras kalau dia tidak mau menraktir di atas lima belas ribu.

.

Saat duo ini tiba di restoran pizza terdekat dari kampus, Shixun langsung bersiul pelan. “Wih, penuh nih Jong.”

“Ya terus _piye_? Mau pindah?”

“Ya nggak lah!”

Lalu tawa jahat keluar dari mulut Shixun dan Jongin kehilangan minat untuk mengapresiasi hal tersebut. Jongin kemudian berinisiatif untuk menanyakan pada pramusaji mengenai jumlah antrian. “Katanya kita ngantri empat nih. Nggak apa?” tanyanya. “Kamu kelihatan laper banget soalnya.”

“Nggak apa, nggak apa,” jawab Shixun santai. “Lagian di sini adem, nggak kayak di GSP tadi. _Sumuk_ nya bikin nggak betah. Bikin jengkel.”

Jongin hanya terkekeh saja mendengar sahabat karibnya ini mengeluh. Dia memang ada salah juga, sih, lupa bilang ke Shixun kalau tidak bisa keluar dari panggung sebelum acara selesai karena dia duduk di dekat panggung. Tapi, yah, Shixun tetap menunggu dengan sabar sembari jongkok a la-a la tukang ojek di pohon sekitar GSP. Jongin agak terharu juga jadinya, kalau saja Shixun tidak minta traktiran pizza yang pada dasarnya setara dengan lebih dari puluhan loli M*lkita.

Mereka masih menunggu dengan sabar dalam antrian yang rasanya tidak kunjung maju. Sampai tiba-tiba saja antrian langsung maju empat nomor dan tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah di depan. Bila mengamati dari pelanggan yang baru saja keluar, nampaknya ada segerombolan eksekutif muda yang baru saja reuni di restoran itu dan makan tempat untuk enam belas orang.

Shixun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. “Bentar lagi nih, Jong.”

“Hun, kalem.” Jongin mengingatkan.

Saat ada pelanggan keluar dan duo bocah tahun kedua ini sudah bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka. Tak ayal pandangan Shixun berpindah dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke restoran.

Tiga orang mahasiswa baru, lengkap dengan jas almamater, ransel, caping, dan rumbai-rumbai yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menari saat ospek tadi. Hanya satu yang membuat Shixun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan.

Bukannya Shixun kenal atau apa, tapi…

“Xunxun? Yuk masuk duluan.”

Tapi seorang Wu Shixun yang masih dalam taraf patah hati dan **belum** _move on_ tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin gagal paham. “Nggak, mereka duluan aja,” katanya pada sang pramusaji, lalu melayangkan senyum pada si mahasiswa baru.

“Nggak apa Mas? Tapi ‘kan Mas antri duluan….” anak tadi, yang terus dipelototi oleh Shixun bertanya malu-malu.

Tahu apa? Kim Jongin mendadak mual saat melihat sohibnya memberikan anak itu sebuah senyum manis, barangkali senyum termanis Wu Shixun yang pernah ia lihat selama satu semester terakhir.

“Iya, nggak apa. Duluan aja. Kalian laper ‘kan habis Palapa?”

Bocah itu mengangguk dan buru-buru mengajak temannya masuk, meninggalkan Wu Shixun yang senyam-senyum bak kesetanan dan Kim Jongin yang sewot setengah mati.

Wu Shixun memandang Jongin dengan wajah aneh saat dia melihat ekspresi sebal di wajah temannya. “Apa?”

Jongin menghela napas panjang. “Bro, aku _ngerti nek kon_ _ki gagal move on. Ning ora koyo ngene carane_ ,” ujarnya, pada saat itu mata Jongin masih mengamati mahasiswa baru yang membuat Shixun sukses jadi manusia terampas hari ini.

Shixun masih diam.

“Mukanya mirip Zitao, _to_? Makanya kamu ngalah,” tuduh Jongin tidak suka.

Mendengar nama seseorang yang membuatnya patah hati sukses membuat senyum lenyap dari wajah Shixun. “Ho oh,” akunya dengan senyum dikulum. “Sumpah, kayak Zitao versi lebih manis, lebih sopan, dan kamu denger nggak suaranya tadi? Halus banget.”

Sebagai orang yang tahu sepak terjang seorang Shixun mengejar-ngejar oknum Huang Zitao, Jongin tidak habis pikir membayangkan betapa gilanya si sahabat dalam menuangkan perasaan ke satu orang, hingga gagal _move on_ berkepanjangan. Lihat saja, sampai mengalah demi seorang  maba yang mereka saja bahkan tidak kenal! Gila, Jongin saja belum pernah segitunya dengan orang yang dia suka!

“Jong,” Shixun memanggilnya pelan.

“Apaan?”

“Kira-kira itu dedeknya dari fakultas mana ya? FIB apa bukan ya?”

Jongin tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. “Terus kalau sefakultas sama kita, kamu mau apa? Mau diintilin?”

“Nggak.”

“Trus kalau dia anak Geografi kayak Kokomu gimana?”

Shixun meringis mendengar perkataan Jongin. “ _Mbok_ jangan gitu…,” pintanya. “Aku ‘kan cuma penasaran. Emang nggak boleh?”

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Kadang dia lupa kalau patah hati Shixun itu lebih parah dari patah hati biasa. “Bukannya gitu, cuma… gimana ya,” dia bingung juga kalau disuruh menjelaskan, “aku nggak suka aja liat kamu kayak gini. IP jeblok karena Zitao, ke mana-mana mikirin Zitao, **ngalah** demi adik tingkat yang mukanya mirip Zitao. Itu ngenes tahu, nggak?! _Move on_ ‘napa. Cowok masih banyak, cewek cantik yang mau sama kamu apalagi.”

Shixun mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin dan memberinya isyarat mata ‘kamu-tahu-aku-nggak-bisa-suka-cewek’ ke lawan bicaranya. Ia sudah hendak menyangkal lagi, sebelum pramusaji menegur mereka dan mengatakan bahwa sudah ada meja kosong. Percakapan mengenai Zitao berakhir begitu saja.

Tetapi saat ia melangkah dan saat duduk di dalam restoran, mata Shixun selalu mengekor ke sosok kurus berpipi tirus yang kini telah melepas jas almamaternya dan bersenda gurau dengan dua orang temannya. Kendati ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran ini jauh-jauh, Wu Shixun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya siapa nama dan dari jurusan apa si adik tingkat itu berasal.

 _Plis, semoga kamu anak FIB ya Dik. Kalau bisa anak Sejarah_ , Shixun berdoa yang kalau didengar Jongin pasti akan dihadiahi dengan omelan.

.

Seorang Wu Shixun tidak akan tahu kalau di dalam tas si mahasiswa baru, terdapat _nametag_ dengan tulisan tebal dari spidol:

JOSHUA HONG

F. Geografi

Kartografi dan Penginderaan Jauh.

.

.

.

_(Jurusan yang sama dengan Wu Yifan.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Terjemahan bahasa Jawa:  
> 1\. “Suwi men kon. Wis ngelih ki lho.” = Lama banget kamu. (Aku) Udah laper nih lho.  
> 2\. "Ya aku nggak ngerti nek bakal suwi." = Ya aku nggak tahu kalau bakal lama.  
> 3\. "Alesanmu cuk," = "Alasanmu Njing."  
> 4\. "Aji mumpung tenan kon." = Aji mumpung banget kamu.  
> 5\. Ya terus piye? = Ya lalu gimana?  
> 6\. “Bro, aku ngerti nek kon ki gagal move on. Ning ora koyo ngene carane,” = "Bro, aku tahu kalau kamu tuh gagal muv on. Tapi nggak kayak gini caranya.  
> 7\. Mukanya mirip Zitao, to? = mukanya mirip Zitao 'kan?  
> 8\. Mbok jangan gitu = Jangan gitu, plis.
> 
> Keterangan:  
> Mungkin yang nonmahasiswa bakal agak susah ngertiin ini... kayaknya? Jadi intinya, saya lupa hari ospek keberapa... mungkin hari ospek univ ketiga, mahasiswa baru di UGM akan "dijemur" di lapangan gede di tengah UGM, kita biasanya nyebut GSP aka Grha Sabha Pramana, yang sebenarnya bukan nama lapangannya tapi nama gedung yang membuat UGM punya titel Universitas Gedung Manten ( _manten_ =kawinan). Sejak tahun... 2012 atau 2011 ~~saya lupa saking bangkotannya~~ , ada kebiasaan baru gitu. Jadi mahasiswa baru itu selain dijemur, juga disuruh bikin formasi, kayak video yang saya kasih linknya di awal.
> 
> Okay, so... makasih sudah bertahan di sini. Dan makasih juga musim panas yang bikin saya males keluar kamar dan jadi kepikiran bikin crack ngehe ini.
> 
> Komen dan fangirling(?)nya di tunggu. Karena _it goes down down baby~_ dan _shimmey shimmey ko ko bop, I think I like it~_
> 
> .... gila ya Ko Ko Bop, imo lagunya nggak gitu bagus tapi nyantol aja di kepala. Bikin kzl T_T


End file.
